board8fandomcom-20200216-history
KamikazePotato's Top 100 Games
A list of KamikazePotato's Top 100 Games 100. Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis I played the hell out of this game back when I was younger. Years later, I can't tell if it was actually good or not. The battles was slow, the game encouraged grinding, and the music uninspired and sometimes literally painful. But the core game was actually very intricate and well-designed, and it had an interesting cast of characters and storyline. I have no idea how I would react to it if I replayed it nowadays, but for now it barely sneaks on. 99. Portal I will fully admit to liking Portal a lot more before the internet got ahold of it. When one of your game's main draws is humor, and the internet runs that humor into the ground, that hurts. Even so, the game is still pretty funny, GlaDOS is a fantastic character, and the gameplay mechanics are fun and innovative. Its length hurts more than helps, I think, not overstaying it's welcome but also not giving me time to appreciate the game. Definitely looking forward to Portal 2. 98. Little King’s Story This is by far the most criminally underplayed Wii game. It's like Starcraft meets Disney meets Ye Olde England. It's a royally screwed up world, being taken over by a kid king who is downright evil. All of this is painted over with a happy coat of paint, making the entire thing hilarious. Oh, and the gameplay is really fun. 97. I Wanna Be The Guy This is as much a comedy game as it is a platformer. The ways this game can kill and screw you over are very inventive and fun to find a way around, which is good, because if they weren't, this would be a terrible game to play. Requiring nothing more than precision platforming, and a wish that you laugh and try again when Giant Kraid Zangief uses his Super on you instead of ragequtting the game, IWBTG helped a me realize how fun it could be to get your ass kicked in a game. Best Thing: Apples falling up Worst Thing: Horrible, player-screwing glitches 96. Mischief Makers The N64 had a lot of hidden gems. Mischief Makers was one of them - to this day, it's still one of the most inventive, unique platformers around. It's based around changing objects you're holding by shaking them, the ability to grab and hold onto objects, throw objects, slide and wall jump, and it's all great fun. It has some very memorable boss fights, too. Unfortunately, it's still an obscure game, with an obscure game's production values, and I don't like the overall art style. Best Thing: SHAKE SHAKE Worst Thing: Super animesque art style and bad storyline/characters 95. Super Mario World SMW is the best 2-D Mario game. It's level design is amazing, it's music is classic, and it has a lot of variety. The boss fights suck, but hey. So why isn't it higher?...Well, if I were to rank genres, platformers would be near the bottom, and if I were to pick between 3D and 2D games, I would pick 3D every time. Just not really my thing, for the most part. And it's hard for me to get very hyped for a Mario game that doesn't have Luigi in it ! The Best: Level design/variety, some of the best in any game The Worst: Copy/paste boss fights with a bunch of koopalings 94. Tales of Vesperia Tales of Vesperia is a game of wasted potential. The characters are very good, Yuri Lowell is the best main character to come out of a game in years, the battle system is one of the best in any RPGs. Unfortunately, it suffers from several big flaws that hold it back. The dungeon design is uninspired, and sometimes outright bad. The main storyline is a bit weak. And, most of all, the music isn't very good. Still a pretty fun game to play, but it could have been so much more. The Best: Yuri Lowell, seriously this guy is amazing The Worst: No skippable cutscenes, why is the Tales series half a decade behind the curve on this 93. Advance Wars Advance Wars is just a bunch of fun. Cartoonishly blowing up the enemy's tanks before your infantry jumps up and down on an HQ to capture it never gets old. The first game in the series isn't particularly balanced and has some gameplay flaws, but it gets the nod over Dual Strike and 2 because of the absolutely fantastic single-player campaign. Branching paths, great level design, and an absolutely brutal final fight that's affected by the choices you made. Why didn't the other games do it that well? (and yes, I implied that Days of Ruin is further ahead on the list) The Best: Bombers. Everywhere. The Worst: Sturm is nerfed in vs. mode, and he's so hard to unlock, why 92. Paper Mario I've played this game four times. If I never touch it again, it'll be too soon. I was so RPG-starved back when I was kid with just an N64 that I just played Paper Mario again whenever I had an RPG craving and wasn't desperate enough to rent Quest 64 again. All of the magic has been sucked from the game for me, and it wasn't even that spectacular to begin with. And as the final nail in the coffin, TTYD makes it completely obsolete. With that said, those first two and half playthroughs were pretty fun. I love the art style and the dialogue in the Paper Mario games. The battle system is a little too simplistic, but it works. The partner abilities you could use outside of battle were cool. It's just a well-rounded game that I don't have any legitimate complaints I have for - but it doesn't do anything outstandingly, either. The Best: Shy Guy's Toybox. One of my favorite levels in any game. The Worst: Way too easy. Have I even died in this game? 91. The World Ends With You By all rights, this should be a bad game. The character designs are Nomura to the extreme, with the ridiculous fashion and belts and zippers and whatnot. The music is all ear worm J-pop. The storyline becomes a convoluted mess at the very end. But somehow, it all comes together and ends up just making the game fun and giving it a unique style. It helps that the game has two very big strengths: first, a fast-paced battle system that has you keeping track of stuff and scribbling like a madman, but not in an overbearing way. Second, IT LETS YOU CHOOSE YOUR RANDOM BATTLES. IT LETS YOU CHOOSE WHEN YOU WANT TO FIGHT RANDOM BATTLES. WHY DOESN'T EVERY RPG *EVER* DO THIS. So that's nice too. The Best: ^^^^^ The Worst: Sho Minamimoto, this guy is not funny in any way Category:User Projects